


Behind a Name

by 5421beth



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5421beth/pseuds/5421beth
Summary: A short fic about Mac's name and Daisy.





	

Dr Elizabeth MacMillan never liked her first name. It was too long, too regal, and too feminine. When she was young, her friends called her Beth. By 12, she decided even that was too sweet, so she asked to be called by her last name. By 16, her friends all called her Mac. Once she became a doctor, no one outside of her family called her Elizabeth.

Then she met Daisy. For the most part, Daisy called her Doctor or Mac - Doctor around others, as to not raise suspicion. Occasionally when they were alone, the normally-dreaded name slipped out: _Elizabeth_ , but it was never minded then. Coming off Daisy’s lips in the dead of night, with labored breath and sweaty skin, or with a soft voice and a tender hand, Elizabeth stopped sounding like a name. It sounded like a song, like the most beautiful melody Mac had ever heard, and then Elizabeth no longer meant “my God is an oath”. Then, Elizabeth meant “I love you.” It meant “you’re the only one for me.” It meant “I promise to never leave you”.

You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep.

**Author's Note:**

> My name is Elizabeth and I actually really love it, but I understand why some women hate feminine names so I really liked this idea. I also really like exploring what Daisy and Mac's relationship might have been like, since we didn't get to really see Daisy in the show.
> 
> This is my first fic for this fandom, and also my first fic published on AO3, hooray! I rarely finish fics though so idk if/when I'll publish another.


End file.
